


As The Blood Runs Dry Cover Art

by AMaskOnTwoFaces



Series: A Mask On Cover Art [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cover Art, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28446528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMaskOnTwoFaces/pseuds/AMaskOnTwoFaces
Summary: Source Images:Main drip: https://flyclipart.com/donate-blood-clipart-art-blood-drawings-blood-splatter-png-897249Splatter: https://www.nicepng.com/ourpic/u2q8t4r5a9i1t4r5_blood-splatter-background-png-pin-skull-paint-splatter/
Series: A Mask On Cover Art [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935691
Kudos: 3





	As The Blood Runs Dry Cover Art

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [As the Blood Runs Dry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095265) by [AMaskOnTwoFaces](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMaskOnTwoFaces/pseuds/AMaskOnTwoFaces). 



**Author's Note:**

> Source Images:
> 
> Main drip: https://flyclipart.com/donate-blood-clipart-art-blood-drawings-blood-splatter-png-897249
> 
> Splatter: https://www.nicepng.com/ourpic/u2q8t4r5a9i1t4r5_blood-splatter-background-png-pin-skull-paint-splatter/


End file.
